We propose to investigate the effects of oral administration of type II collagen in children with active JRA. This will be a Phase I, and limited Phase II, study which will exclude children taking DMARDs. We propose to include a placebo group and blind the study so that any clinical observation will be minimally bias. Laboratory data will collected to examine safety, overall effect on inflammatory activity, and autoimmunity to type II collagen.